


(And I Wonder if I’m) Past the Point of Rescue

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Stiles will be there to make sure of it, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Before he can believe anyone else could love him, But Derek needs a little time to learn to love himself again, Drabble, For what it’s worth I imagine a happy ending down the line, He’ll get there in the end, I’m sorry, Kate Argent has a lot to answer for, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek thinks he’s broken. Stiles disagrees.





	(And I Wonder if I’m) Past the Point of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I don’t wanna hurt my baby, I just want him to be happy, but years of emotional pain and skewed self-image can’t be fixed overnight and probably not in 100 words. I do believe there’s hope for recovery, though, and a happy ending down the road. In the meantime, ‘almost’ really is the saddest word, but if it makes you feel better I guess you could take it out. The prompt words from @sterekdrabbles were _soak, poor_ and _ring_. Title from the song (and I’m thinking the Hal Ketchum version here) ‘Past the Point of Rescue’ (because my momma raised me country).

“I wasn’t always this way,” Derek whispered, hand soaking in ice, ears ringing with Kate’s taunts.

 

“What way?” Stiles murmured, gently lifting Derek’s hand to pat it dry.

 

“Broken.”

 

_ “Poor little orphan Derek. Damaged goods, trying to replace what he lost with strays and misfits.” _

 

The soft brush of warm lips against the cool skin of his healing knuckles pulled him back.

 

“Do you still feel love?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes.” Immediate, unhesitating.

 

“See beauty in the world? Hope? Joy?”

 

“Yes.” He was looking at all three.

 

“Then you’re not broken, Derek. But I already knew that.”

 

Derek almost believed him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you don’t hate me after that! Come cry with me in the comments section here, or over on tumblr, where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. xxx


End file.
